


[Podfic] The Wrong Gift

by Cerberusia, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, F/M, Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron <i>hates</i> shopping for presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Wrong Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603084) by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia). 



> Recorded for the 2013 hp-podfic-fest.  
> Beta by starduchess  
> Cover by evening12

Length: 00:05:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Wrong%20Gift.mp3) (5.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Wrong%20Gift.m4b) (3.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
